


Always in My Heart

by mammonbub



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Cute story, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mammon/MC - Freeform, Mammon/Reader - Freeform, Obey Me! Shall We Date? - Freeform, gender neutral reader, kinda dramatic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonbub/pseuds/mammonbub
Summary: A sweet story between the reader/MC and Mammon :')
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, gender neutral reader/mammon, mammon/reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 302





	Always in My Heart

It was just another normal day in Devildom. My class just ended and as I was packing my things to leave, I saw Mammon standing outside the classroom door, impatiently waiting for me to stand up. "Hurry up, MC! I want to get to the store as soon as possible," the knucklehead exclaimed. "Those gold Shanel bracelets aren't gonna buy themselves, ya know!" I gave him the side-eye, but I chuckled to myself as I did.

He's been rambling all about those gold bracelets since last week, telling me he's been waiting a long time for Shanel to release them. And will he buy it for aesthetic purposes? Not at all. He said he wanted one because it matches Goldie's, his beloved credit card's complexion. I sighed to myself, that's the Avatar of Greed for you. I sometimes wonder why I became best friends with this money-addicted moron.

As we strolled down the streets on the way to the store, a pop-up boutique that sold jewelry caught my eye. I turned to it and told Mammon to come look with me. He furrowed his eyebrows and whined, "But we're almost there! You can look for better jewelry at Shanel, that pop-up shop probably sells fakes anyway." Ignoring his complaints, I checked to see the jewelry and saw the most beautiful necklace I have ever laid my eyes on.

It wasn't that extravagant, yet it was very pleasing to look at. It had a gold chain and a diamond shaped pendant with bright, white lines engraved in the front, reminding me of the marks on Mammon's chest when he's in his demon form.

Just when I was about to buy it, Mammon leaned closer and took it from my hands. "Are you sure you want this? There might be better options at Shanel," the demon of greed suggested. Of course he wanted me to buy stuff there, he'll have more time to choose while I'm busy looking for jewelry myself. I had second thoughts, but I truly wanted it. "It's design reminded me of you," I said as I looked up to face him.

His cheeks turned bright red after my comment, making me giggle. "W-what are you talking about? I should be compared to a real diamond, not this fake, gold-plated piece of crap!" He gave the necklace back to the lady handling the pop-up boutique and pushed me to move forward, telling me we've lost precious time to buy his bracelet. I just sighed knowing nothing can change his mind, so I walked, not looking back.

After buying Mammon's bracelet, he bought me ice cream as an apology for his behavior a while ago. "J-just take it, okay? You should be grateful, THE Mammon just bought you an ice cream cone!" he said with his usual proud tone. I smiled and wrapped my free arm around his waist, "Thanks, you're the best." He looked away quickly, but I could see his ears turning red, "Course I am!"

As we walked back home, I got my D.D.D. to check my calendar to see if I had any plans this week, and then, it dawned on me—there was only a month left for the exchange program. Time passed by so fast and I noticed it just now. I felt my heart twist, not knowing what to feel first, pain or disappointment. Without hesitation, I hugged Mammon as we were walking.

"Hey! What a-are you doing?" Mammon blurted out, looking flustered. I then looked up from his chest, almost on the verge of crying, but I tried my best to hold it in. "I'll always remember you, Mammon," I murmured, making sure he couldn't hear me. "I can't understand a thing, MC, speak up will ya?" I then quickly let him go and grinned from ear to ear, hopefully masking my sadness. "Just felt like doing it." I'll surely miss seeing him blush.

The next day, I woke up with a heavy heart. Looking back, I was super nervous about being here in Devildom. And to add, I was forced to live with 7 powerful demons who could kill me if they wanted to. But to my surprise, my time here cannot be compared, even the slightest, to my own realm. I made pacts with the brothers, had my own sort of fun with each of them, and they all barged in my small, fragile heart, making room for themselves. But the one who took up the most space, was Mammon, the Avatar of Greed—go figure, right?

His boisterous nature was annoying, sure, but once you get to know him, you'll find out he's actually a really sweet and shy guy. He'll always be there for you, too—may it be pulling a prank on one of the brothers, or just keeping you company, even if you didn't ask for it. In just a short span of time, he became my best friend, the other pea in the pod, my other half. _Ah, fuck._ I found myself on the verge of crying again.

I slapped both my cheeks, pulling myself together. There's still one whole month to bond with the brothers, don't feel sad now, self. I took a shower, fixed myself up, and headed for the dining room to join the others for breakfast. I went to my usual seat, sitting in between Beel and Mammon. When I was cutting through my pancakes, Mammon leaned towards me, "Hey, human. I can't pick you up from class later, I got somethin' on. Is it okay if Beel walks you home today?"

I was kind of surprised, but I nodded in agreement, having a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. I wonder what kind of important errand he has to take care of. Beel and I got home later than usual since he wanted to try the new dish Hell's Kitchen put out. He ended up eating 50 plates of it and he wouldn't have stopped if I told him he could eat more later at home.

I bought him 30 more take-outs just to get him to leave. When I walked down the hallway towards my room, I saw something hanging on the doorknob. It was a small paper bag with a red velvet box inside. I took it from the doorknob and immediately ran to my bed to take a look at the mysterious package.

When I opened the velvet box, inside was the necklace I saw yesterday with Mammon. I could feel my heart tighten, tears almost dripping down my face. _That stupid Mammon, making me an emotional mess._

There was also a note that came with the paper bag. It read: 

**_"Ya better not take this off, human!" - The Great Mammon_ **

  
I definitely won't, I thought to myself. As I took hold of the diamond pendant, I felt something on its backside. I don't remember it having some kind of design on the back. When I flipped it over, there it was: the letter M, designed beautifully, engraved at the back of the pendant. _Okay, that was the last straw._

I was crying my eyes out, making ugly noises as I gripped the necklace near my chest. How can I say goodbye to them? To him? Just when I was about to cry a whole lot more, I heard a rhythmic knock on my door—that was Mammon's signature knock. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face and opened the door. Sure enough, the Avatar of Greed was there, smiling at me, looking all cute in his pajamas. But his smile faded in an instant and turned into a worried frown, "Hey, have you been crying?" He gently cupped my face as beads of tears started coming out of my eyes again.

He stepped forward, holding my shoulder with his left hand and closing the door with his free one. We then sat down on my bed as I continued to bawl. He hugged me, stroking my hair as I stained the collar of his shirt with my tears. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I thought I could keep pretending I was okay, b-but I'm just going to m-miss you guys so much," I stuttered.

His grip on me tightened when he heard my sentiment. "You think you're the only one sad over that?" I thought I heard sniffles, so I pulled back and looked up at Mammon's face, his eyes all watery and his cheeks flushed. The sight made my heart break into more pieces, but I realized I haven't thanked him for the necklace yet.

"Thanks for the necklace by the way, it made me really happy. It's the reason why I was brought to tears too," I gave him a weak smile. He wiped away the tears on my face with his thumb, and stroked my hand with the other."Just wanted ya to have something to remember me by, so I gotcha that necklace, even though it looks so bland. My initial made it a whole lot better, don't ya think?"

His smile made my heart melt. I was about to cry again, but instead, I just rested my forehead against his, thanking him again. He took the necklace off my palm and put it around my neck. "Looks good on ya, human," he grinned. "You won't forget me, right?" I asked him as I leaned against his shoulder. "Forget? How the hell could I when you gave me so much to remember?" He then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You'll always be in my heart, and I'll always be in yours, got that?" he kissed my forehead gently. When I looked at his wrist, I saw him wearing the bracelet we bought together, but now it had a diamond ornament. I saw something engraved on it, and as I cleared my tear-filled eyes, I saw it had the initial of my first name.

And here come the waterworks again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how the game would end or how the story line would end, and I ended up getting a bit emotional 😭


End file.
